


Swine by Midnight

by Whisper132



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-04
Updated: 2006-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper132/pseuds/Whisper132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun at the amusement park</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swine by Midnight

Kirihara was just a little bit early. Two hours wasn't much, not in the grand scheme of things. Besides, Yanagi-senpai liked people to be punctual. He always scowled at latecomers to practice and made sure fukubuchou gave them laps. Lots of laps.

"Are you here alone?" a girl asked, teetering from her heels to her toes. "My date didn't show up so, if you want, we can go together."

Kirihara's nose wrinkled as the girl's perfume wafted over on the breeze. It was some gross flower scent that smelled like Kirihara's grandma. "I'm waiting for someone."

The girl's shoulders sank and she moped away, eyes alert for the next available guy.

"Skank," Kirihara grumbled. He checked his watch. Still an hour and three quarters to go. He had enough time to go home and come back. There were probably more creepy, desperate girls who wanted to mooch off his saved allowance.

"Akaya!"

"Senpai!" Kirihara waved wildly at Yanagi's call. The skanky girl watched Kirihara run to meet his senpai then turned her nose in the air. Skanky and a bitch. Kirihara hated girls. "Senpai, you're early!" Kirihara slipped his hand into Renji's and swung their arms between them.

"My dental exam didn't take as long as I had expected." When Yanagi squeezed Akaya's hand, Kirihara got a fizzling feeling in his stomach, like carbonated candy. "Shall we go? I would like to try the new roller coaster that was advertised in the newspaper."

Kirihara wanted to ride the ferris wheel and the tunnel of love and kiss inside the haunted house. "Me too," he said. "It looked really cool."

Yanagi tugged Kirihara toward the line for Deathbox Gutbuster. "The line is at its peak," Renji said, observing the tightly packed string of teenagers awaiting the ride. "Perhaps we should wait until later."

Something pink caught Kirihara's eye. "Let's go do that, senpai!" Without looking to see if Renji was following, Akaya took off for one of the carnival games. The game, itself, was simple enough: complete three free throws and win a prize. The prize for the first win was crap, some little stuffed turtle that was no bigger than Kirihara's hand. The grand prize, though, that was awesome. "How do I get that?" he asked the overly smiley attendant.

"Trade in three small ones for a big one."

Finally, Yanagi caught up, panting. "Akaya, please give me some warning before you run off like that. I'm still dizzy from the dental work." Unconsciously, Renji ran his tongue over his clean-scraped teeth. Kirihara knew, because Renji told him, that two teeth on the right had been drilled that day. Would it feel different when Kirihara's tongue slid inside? Kirihara had a filling and it was a little rougher than the rest of his teeth. Would Yanagi-senpai's be the same way?

"I want that," Kirihara said, pointing to the grand prize. Once he had the prize, he could drag Yanagi into the haunted house and check his teeth.

"It's a pig," Renji said, lifting his bangs out of his eyes to fully appreciate the cloth swine hanging by a hook at the top of the tent.

"Isn't it awesome! It's huge! Win it for me?" Akaya tugged at Renji's sleeve and gave him the puppy eyes. The puppy eyes never failed to get Kirihara whatever he wanted.

Renji handed the attendant 300 yen. He aimed. He shot.

He handed the attendant 300 more yen.

"It's okay, senpai. I don't need the pig that much. Let's got get a lemon ice instead." Next weekend, Kirihara would bring his sister and she could win him the pig. She liked basketball and could win it no problem. Yanagi senpai's wrists kept doing weird things when he threw the basketball. He would be lucky to win one of the turtles.

"I've almost got it." Yanagi-senpai spoke through his shiny white teeth. He was probably grinding them down and negating all the morning's dental work. "Why don't you get some sodas. I'll be done by the time you return."

By the time Yanagi-senpai had two turtles Akaya had gone through three Cokes, a churro, and had been hit on by three skanky girls. "Senpaaaiiiii. I'm hungry. Let's go." An attendant from another booth, one of the three skanky girls, was nice enough to get Kirihara a chair to sit in while he waited for Renji to finish. "I can just buy one, senpai. You've already spent 6000 yen."

"I've almost got it, Akaya. There's only two more shots." Renji tested the wind with a spit-wet finger and lined up his shot.

"We close in fifteen minutes, sir." The attendant looked like he was on the verge of just giving Yanagi the pig so he'd go away.

"Don't rush me." Renji bent his knees, stopped, then realigned his shot. "There." He threw and the ball sailed into the basket with a swoosh. "One more."

Kirihara's stomach was eating itself but he was out of money, having loaned the rest of his funds to his senpai. "Hurry uuuuuup," he grumbled, considering the stick of gum an elderly lady gave him an hour ago. She thought he was lost and offered to escort him home. She pinched his bottom. Kirihara's mother said never to take candy from strangers, but Kirihara's mother would've won the pig much faster than Yanagi-senpai.

Swish.

"Thank god." The attendant unhooked a pig and threw it to Kirihara. "Enjoy your evenings, sirs, the park is now closing." He closed the grate on his stand and a sigh echoed from inside.

"That wasn't so bad," Yanagi said, smiling at the pig in Kirihara's hands. "What will you name it?"

The pig was velvety soft and double the size of Kirihara's torso. "Samson," he said, hugging the plushie to him. "Now let's go. It's almost midnight and mom kept some dinner out for us."

Yanagi followed Kirihara and Samson out of the park. On the train, Samson sat next to Kirihara, shielding him from a senile old lady popping bubblegum, muttering about cute little boys in shortpants.


End file.
